Oliver Ironwood
Appearance Previous Outfit=Oliver's is a very tall average build young man with a strong personality. His hair is a combination of green,red and blue and it is a spiky long ponytail hair that is tied by a blue ribbon. He has light brown skin and a scar on his right cheek. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. They turn green when he is angry. He wears a black and green jacket with a dragon on the side arm of the jacket. The pants he wears are blue baggy pant with an extra layer with green flames on both of the pant legs. His favorite shoe of choice is his black and red greaves. He has a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and a emerald green gauntlet on his right arm and hand. He wears a ruby necklace, three emerald earrings on his right ear, and sapphire crystals embedded on his jacket with two string with diamonds at the tip. |-| New Outfit= Oliver cut his hair from waist-length to mid-length hair. He wears a black sleeveless neck beater undershirt with white with gold warm arm warmers , white jeans and brown shoes along with a brown hooded cape. He puts his old clothes in a box hidden in his room. |-| Personality and Traits Positive= Oliver loves to help out his teammates and his friends in anything they need. He is very selfless as he will trade his life and his time to save someone. He has boundless courage and will power to keep going and fight for what is right. |-| Negative= Oliver hates to not being strong or being able to help anyone out. He strives to be a help and hates not to be strong enough to help those in need. That is Oliver Ore. |-| Likes and Dislikes Likes= Reading meditating Training |-| Dislikes= being weak not being able to help or being able to protect anyone |-| History Oliver was born and was left by his mother im a unnamed and unknown cave in a unknown mountain. Before that, Oliver's mother was in black cloak and she was carrying him in a black blanket and lays him near a cave, Later to be discovered by Crystals, the crystal dragon. Past= Oliver was born and was left by his mother im a unnamed and unknown cave in a unknown mountain on the mountain top. Before that, Oliver's mother was in black cloak and she was carrying him in a black blanket and lays him near a cave, Later to be discovered by Crystals, the crystal dragon. The dragon felt sadness for the lonely child and anger for the parent that abandoned him, so he took Oliver and raised him as his own. He taught how to read, write, he learned Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. On July 8th, Crystals disappeared, leaving Oliver to fight for himself. |-| Present= |-| Future= |-| Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = In pursuit of strength! Oliver's training! Training! Vant VS Oliver! |-| Storylines = Relationship Past Lovers= |-| Current Lovers= |-| Future Lovers= |-| Friend Only= |-| Weapons Swords= Crystal Sword |-| Lances= |-| Axes= |-| Bows= |-| Armor= |-| Shields= Crystal Shield |-|